Ariana's Lullaby
by beelzemongirl
Summary: I was bored. My OC, Ariana, wakes to find her travelling partner missing. She finds him in a most unlikely place and begins to realize something she didn't before, though it was always obvious. Total Beelzemon/OC pairing. Better description inside, sorry


A/N: No one actually sings in this. This is just something I thought of when I was listening to Bella's Lullaby on the Twilight movie soundtrack. I love the music; I'm not a Twilight fan (At least not of the book). You might have to listen to the song for a little bit to get the desired mood for this. Just a short and sweet fic based around another fic I plan on making later. Let's just see how this goes and I'll think about it. Enjoy this!

Ariana had been knocked out for hours now. It was dark in the Digital World, and a full moon cast a silver glow among the trees of the forest. She rose to her feet and looked around. Behemoth was by a tree, but Beelzemon was gone. It reminded her of back in the real world when he, as Impmon, would spend the night at her house, only to disappear by morning.

She moved around Behemoth to search for its missing rider. She called out for him, but got no response. He probably wanted to be alone, but she needed to make sure he was alright. Ariana heard the sound of flowing water and followed it. There, in the middle of a river, was Beelzemon. He wasn't wearing his body suit, so thankfully the water was up to his waist.

The human girl found herself admiring the features of this fearsome demon lord. He was standing right in the reflection of the full moon, which made his light gray skin shine like the finest silver, Ariana's favorite color. His ruby eyes shined with a peaceful light in them. His breathing was calm, like he was at peace with the world. She loved his strongly muscled body and how he was able to keep his metallic tail out of the water. For someone so evil, he looked so…well, not. She wanted to go in with him…but at what cost? Ariana refrained. He probably wanted to be alone now anyway. At least she knew he was fine.

Ariana let out a long, deep breath and began to walk off. But he caught sight of her.

"Ari! Hey Ari!" he called out her nickname.

"Yeah?" Ariana turned and faced him.

"You alright? Inframon made you take quite a hit".

"I'm fine, don't worry".

"Wanna come in? The water's nice and warm for some odd reason".

Ariana smiled. "You didn't pee in it did ya?".

"Nope, not this time".

She giggled. But now was her chance. But…

"I don't have to get naked do I?".

"I don't care. I'll put my pants back on if it makes you feel better. I've been dyin' for company".

"Alright, get 'em back on, you crazy son of a gun" Ariana looked away and waited.

When he was done, she went down into the water with him. Beelzemon was right, the water was indeed warm, but still, she felt a little uncomfortable with swimming in an unknown river. Sensing her distress, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, nothin' can hurt you here. This is sacred ground, I can tell. Even if your wussy friends were here, I wouldn't be able to harm them".

She felt a little safer, and she tightened her grip trustingly on his hand. Ariana was trying so hard to calm her racing heart, but it was difficult. The Digimon who actually showed her any kind of care other than her friend's was too near. It became obvious to her. Everything did, and maybe he could feel it too.

"Wanna go under?" he asked her.

"You won't let me go right?".

Beelzemon shook his head. "Never".

The two friends held their breath and went under. Shockingly, Ariana could see under the water without her eyes stinging. And best of all, Beelzemon hadn't let go of her hand. She smiled and so did he. There was no malice, no greed for power, but a smile of pure happiness. She didn't want it to end. She wanted it to stay like this, just like this, forever. They rose back up again when she needed air, and spat water at each other. No matter what world they were in, no matter what level or age they were, that would never get old.

"Alright, we can't stay in too long. You'll be pruning here any minute" Beelzemon led her out of the water like any gentleman would.

All of it amazed Ariana. How could someone with such a lust for power be so loving toward someone he was bound to hate? She dismissed the thought as he put his jacket on her.

"You know, you look so cute in my jacket" Beelzemon joked.

"Shut up!".

"I'm serious!".

"Well, so am I!".

They fell silent and just looked at each other. The two then noticed something else. Right when his jacket came on her, he had grabbed Ariana's hand again. Their look turned to embarrassment as they let go. They chuckled nervously and looked away for a minute.

"I had a good time, thanks Bee. If I can call you that?".

"Sure thing. You're always gonna be Ari to me, so…But I'm glad you liked it. C'mon, we gotta get a move on if we're gonna catch up to the others. I just have to get full dressed again and we'll be well on our way".

"Yeah" she watched him and as he walked in front of her back to Behemoth, it became so obvious.

Ariana grabbed his hand again.

"You afraid of the dark?" Beelzemon asked.

"Not if you're here".

It became so obvious when she grabbed his entire arm this time and put her head to his shoulder…she was in love with him…and he'd never know it.

A/N: Dang it! I made it too long. I did a sound check on this. I had to listen to the song at least twice or three times to get the whole fic in it. Basically, the song is just used as back ground music. Well, you decide. Do you wanna see their story unfold or what? Tell me and leave me a review!


End file.
